


Worthy

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [18]
Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, Spoilers for Glee, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: After Blaine and Kurt break up (the first time) Thor stumbles across him sitting alone in the common room of the Tower and tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I know it has been a couple weeks since I last posted… life has been very rough on me the last few months (that’s an understatement) and the last couple weeks in particular have been less than fun. I took a little time away from writing to let my brain process and settle. This was a WIP that I had mostly finished before my little break that I decided to put the final touches on and get out. It is the final story in the individual series of the Avengers and Blaine, this time Thor. It turned out a little fluffier than I expected and I debated if that was what I was going for but in the end, I decided the point of these stories was to show how much the various Avengers had come to care for Blaine on their own like they were all part of one big family. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning: Glee Season 4 spoilers.

***

 

Thor paused in the elevator’s doorway halfway inside the Avengers apartments having just arrived back to Earth after a lengthy stay in Asgard.  As eager as he was to catch up with the other members of the Avengers the God couldn’t help but notice the lack of the usual symphony of noises that signaled one or more of the members of the group were in residence at the time. 

Instead in its place was a soft wounded sound coming from somewhere in the common area in front of him. He cocked his head in confusion at the unusual sound as his eyes glanced around the room trying to find its source unsure yet if it was a friend or foe.

Finally, his eyes settled on a small figure sitting on one of the enormous couches that littered the room. A mop of fine curly black hair just barely visible over the top of the couch.

_“Stark’s Son.”_ His mind helpfully supplied as he stepped into the room allowing the elevator doors to fully close behind him now that he was certain there was no immediate threat.   

Frowning at the fact the teenager sounded as if he was in pain Thor made his way over to the couch so that he could see the boy properly and assess if he needed medical attention.  He stopped just short of the couch when Blaine’s full form came into view.  The god could see that he was in his nightclothes probably fresh from a shower curled up into himself as he hugged his knees to his chest. Most disturbing though were the tracks of tears streaming down the teenager’s face as he rocked himself back and forth slightly.

Thor hesitated for a moment since the boy had yet to notice his presence and would probably rather speak with his father about whatever had upset him so badly.  However, seeing as Thor had just arrived back on the planet and had no idea where Tony Stark currently was he was prepared to offer Blaine whatever assistance he needed.

“Young Stark are you well?” Thor said in his booming voice startling the singer who jumped violently.

“Thor!” Blaine exclaimed rubbing furiously at his eyes trying and failing to rid himself of the tears. “I didn’t hear you come in!”

“I am aware.” Thor said trying to lower his voice and giving Blaine an apologetic smile.  He was conscious of the fact that he spoke in a much louder voice than most humans were used to and while he was trying to work on that it was difficult for the God. Specially after first returning to Midgard. “I am most concerned for your well being though Young Stark… are you unwell or hurt? Do you need me to call the good Doctor?”

“No. I’m fine Thor. Thank you.” Blaine said unconvincingly, looking at him with very watery red eyes.

“Young Stark I can see that you are in considerable distress.  If you are not injured, then tell me what is wrong so that I may rectify the matter.” Thor said readjusting his grip on Mjolnir.

“I…Its nothing.” Blaine said trying to smile but faltered a second later when the God merely looked at him. “It’s silly really… Kurt… Kurt and I just broke up.”

“Ah.  Heartache is truly the worse kind of pain.  Specially when it is young and first love.” Thor said sympathetically, placing his hammer on the coffee table and settling himself down on the arm chair nearby.  “Do you wish to speak about it?  You and your Kurt were very much in love the last time I saw you so I am confused as to why this would transpire.”

“Uh.. well… um…” Blaine said stuttering going bright red and new tears escaped his eyes.

“I would of course be happy to go get your father or another Avenger if you would be more comfortable speaking with them.” Thor said kindly realizing that he and Blaine had not had any kind of extended alone time together. “Do you know where they are so I can go find them?”

“No… It’s not that.” Blaine rushed to say not wanting to offend the Asgardian. “I did something stupid… It’s my fault.”

“Something stupid?” Thor repeated.

“Yeah… I… You know he moved out here a while ago, right? Kurt that is.” Blaine asked watching Thor nod. “He had this new life that he was settling into and it felt like Kurt was pulling away from me. He wasn’t answering my calls or my texts like he used to.  Days would pass by without anything before he would answer my text.”

“That must have been very trying for you.” Thor conceded.

“Then at the same time this other guy started texting me… he was nice and flattering…” Blaine said starting to cry in earnest again. “So, when Kurt stopped texting me altogether one night… this guy and I… well… hooked up.”

“Hooked up?” Thor asked in confusion and watched as even the tips of the teenager’s ears went bright red.

“Yes.  Hooked up.” He repeated fluttering his hands trying to get Thor to understand what he meant without saying it outright.

“Oh.” Thor finally said catching on.

“Yes. I thought Kurt was done with me.” Blaine said letting out a long sigh. “I knew the minute it was over I should have never done it. But I had been hurting and I didn’t want to hurt anymore.  I told Kurt about it last night…. And then we broke up.”

“I see. Having relations with someone other than your mate is certainly a very grievous matter that seems most unlike you Young Stark.” Thor said thinking as he watched Blaine’s face crumple in pain. “But it also sounds to me like your Kurt did you a great injustice as well. Have you tried to talk to him since?”   

“He wants nothing to do with me.” Blaine said shaking his head.

“Then I am afraid Blaine that there is nothing you can do but wait and give it time.” Thor said watching the young man blink at the use of his first name.

“I know.” Blaine answered at last after several long moments of silence more tears silently making their way down his cheeks.

“If it would help you I would be happy to distract you by telling you tales of Asgard?” Thor offered.

“Sure Thor, that would be great.” Blaine said with a small sad smile.

The God had the distinct impression that the teenager actually had no interest in his stories even though he had said yes.  Shrugging to himself he decided to take Blaine at his word however and launched into the story of how he came to receive his beloved Mjolnir.

 

***

 

About an hour later Thor was just finishing up his story and was pleased to see that the teenager in front of him had calmed considerably and was even smiling softly at times throughout his tale. 

“And that is why anyone who can lift Mjolnir is deemed worthy to rule Asgard.” Thor finished with a flourish.

“Wow. That’s quite a story.” Blaine said shaking his head and looking down at his feet sadly causing the God to frown.

“Would you like me to go get your father now Young Stark?” Thor said kindly trying to be comforting.

“No. Thank you. But no.” Blaine said shaking his head.

“You will need to tell Stark eventually.” Thor reasoned.

“I know.” Blaine knew he would have a conversation with his Dad but right now he just wanted to forget about it for a little while not relive it again.

“Tell me what?” Tony’s voice said from the elevator and both heads whipped around suddenly to look at him.

Clearly the man had been standing there for a while listening. The genius was silently leaning up against the wall in a casual position with his arms crossed in front of him despite the frown on his face as he regarded the Asgardian and his son.  Blaine flushed in embarrassment when the God looked pointedly at him. Thor watched as Tony looked back and forth between him and his son in confusion growing more and more impatient as the silence stretched on.

“Yoo-hoo. Keeping me in suspense here Kiddo.  Should I be worried?”

“Kurt and I broke up.” Blaine blurted out suddenly tipping his face down towards his feet again in an effort to hide the fact that he was blinking back fresh tears.

“What? Why?” Tony asked quickly coming over the couch and sitting down beside him.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Blaine said in a small voice shaking his head in denial.

Tony looked towards Thor with a bewildered expression and Thor discreetly nodded his head hoping to convey he had at least talked to the boy and tried to comfort him.

“Ok…” The genius said slowly. “But you will tell me about it later because you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah… just not right now.” Blaine agreed.

“Alright.” Tony agreed lightly even though Thor could tell that it was killing the billionaire not to know. Tony’s eyes cast around the room quickly trying to think of something to distract his son his eyes settling on Mjolnir. “Ok. Well then in the meantime I have an idea to cheer you up. Why don’t you try lifting Thor’s hammer? I know you have always wanted to.” Tony said pointing to the large hammer sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

“Yeah no I doubt that I am worthy enough to lift the hammer dad.” Blaine said shaking his head sadly causing Tony to frown again clearly biting back the urge to press the teenager into telling him what happened.

“Young Stark, you out of all of the people on this planet might be the only one who is worthy to lift Mjolnir and rule Asgard.” Thor said watching as Blaine’s cheeks and ears went pink and the teenager smiled softly at him in thanks.

Tony flashed him a grateful look before he schooled it into one of those looks Thor had learned meant the genius was about to make some sort of joke that he may or may not understand.

“Yeah great so when are you going to move out then and give him the keys to the place?”


End file.
